Watcher
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Itachi comes home from a mission after being away from Sakura for almost a week, non massacre, graphic lemon, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto fanfic, not even attempting to make this in character, just lots of gratuitous sex because I just love this pairing and Itachi is just so… sexy. **

The Anbu captain Itachi Uchiha sat perched in a treetop, just high enough to see over the walls of his precious Konohagakure. His eyes easily picked out and followed the pink haired medic Sakura Haruno as she darted quickly around the town running errands for her sensei.

The sun was setting, the sky growing dark and the air cold when Sakura was finished. Itachi had maintained his silent vigil all day and his limbs were sore and stiff, but he would be damned if he wouldn't see her home safely, even if she didn't know it.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop silently following Sakura through the city to her apartment. Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket and dug out her keys. Itachi jumped down from a neighboring rooftop without making a sound coming up behind Sakura. Her apartment door opened, she stepped through, Itachi followed, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sakura froze, her hand with her keys in it stopped halfway between her and the green ceramic bowl she always left her keys in. She spun around in the dark entryway, brandishing her keys, fully intending to use their jagged edges as a weapon if need be.

She saw no one at first, then reached over to flip the light switch that would illuminate the hall. Still seeing no one she slowly lowered her keys, and let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, feeling completely ridiculous.

Itachi saw his chance to snake his arms around Sakura's waist and pull her flush against him. Sakura screamed and lashed out with the keys still in her hand, Itachi easily dodged to attack and moved to hide again but not before Sakura caught a glimpse of his raven hair.

"Itachi Uchiha," she growled, her green eyes glinting with fury "get your ass over here now!"

Itachi smiled at the pink haired medic and stepped out of what would have been for anyone else a very poor hiding spot, only to have Sakura promptly beat his chest in anger

"You asshole!" she yelled beating him some more "You get home from a mission three days early and the first I hear of it is when you sneak into the apartment to scare me? When did you get back?"

"Late last night." Itachi admitted.

"And what the hell have you been doing since then?" Sakura demanded, stepping back from the Uchiha heir and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Watching you." Itachi stepped forward grabbing Sakura's left hand and absentmindedly playing with the diamond ring on her third finger. "You've been naughty without me here haven't you Sakura?" he asked, his voice growing husky, and his brown eyes darkening to black.

Sakura blushed heavily staining her cheeks s dark red. She knew exactly what Itachi was talking about. Her Uchiha fiancée had been gone for almost a week and she had become… frustrated. Though in all fairness her Uchiha darling had been called away at a very inopportune moment.

After nearly two hours of kissing and teasing and touching, Itachi had been just about to plunge his hard cock into her and fuck her into oblivion when Shisui rapped on their door and informed Itachi that he was being called away immediately on an urgent solo mission to Sand that would probably last about a week and a half.

Itachi had been forced to leave Sakura wet and wanting splayed across their bed He had dressed quickly, left Sakura with a not so chaste kiss on her swollen lips - both of them it should be mentioned - and a promise to ravish her so thoroughly when he returned that she would forget her name.

Sakura had been so hot and bothered that she had made a trip to the sex toy shop and returned with the biggest most powerful vibrator they carried and an enormous bottle of warming lube.

The phallus was as thick as her wrist, seven and a half inches long, black, fast, and still paled in comparison to Itachi. Sakura had been using it all week in a futile attempt to relieve herself and cool the fire between her legs that Itachi had started. Doing nothing more than fanning the flames higher and increasing her need for Itachi tenfold.

Just the thought of Itachi watching her as she coated the black vibrator with lubricant and plunged the shuddering contraption into her silky depths was enough to soak her panties through.

While Sakura had been daydreaming about Itachi outside her window, Itachi had managed to back Sakura against the wall and lift the white skirt she had worn up to her hips exposing the lacy black silk of her underwear He unbuckled the belt that held his weapons to his waist, letting it fall to the floor, and ground his erection into her. Sakura cried out in ecstasy as Itachi rubbed himself against her clit.

"I've been waiting for this all week." he growled into her ear "I want you to go upstairs and get out your new toy." Sakura's knees almost melted. Itachi grinned. "And that bottle of lubricant if there's any left. Go." he commanded with a sight smack on her ass.

"Oh and Sakura?" he called when she was halfway up the stars. Sakura stopped and turned around impatiently to see Itachi had shed his pants and boxers and was now slowly stroking his engorged cock. She stared at the mushroomed tip of him and licked her lips in anticipation. "I want you completely naked and spread for me when I get up there."

Sakura nodded and sprinted up the remainder of the stairs stripping out of her clothes as she went. When she got into the bedroom she shared with Itachi, she practically dove for the top drawer on her nightstand retrieving the lube and vibrator that Itachi had requested, quickly replacing the batteries to ensure that they wouldn't die.

She lay down in the middle of the bed, her long legs spread wide enough that her ankles easily touched either side, threaded her fingers through the bars of the headboard and waited for Itachi to come. She could already hear his footsteps on the stairs.

The footsteps stopped and Sakura looked up to see a gloriously naked Itachi standing in the doorway, his erection straining towards her through his dark pubic hair. Her strode towards her slowly, purposefully, his defined muscles rippling and cock bouncing slightly with each step.

He moved to the nightstand picking up the vibrator and coating it liberally with lube Coming back down between her thighs, Sakura watched as Itachi turned the vibrator on, the violent movements causing his arm to shake even so slightly.

His eyes locked with hers as he brought the tip down to tease her clit. Sakura's back arched off the bed and she cried out as Itachi continued to tease her clit before taking the vibrator and pushing it inside of her until he was just barely holding on anymore, he thrust it in and out of her blowing on the lubricant to heat it before shoving it all the way inside of her.

While Sakura writhed and moaned on top of the bed, Itachi crawled up her body, touching and rubbing as he went, until the tip of his massive cock rested at Sakura's mouth.

"Remember Sakura, you may not come until I tell you."

"Ahh… yes Itachi…" she moaned.

"Open." he commanded and thrust inside her warm mouth.

Sakura's lips closed around the shaft of his penis and tightened around him as he flexed his hips, pulling his cock in and out of her mouth as she licked and sucked and moaned around him until he was about to spill down her throat and she shoo from the effort of keeping her orgasm at bay.

Itachi pulled out of her mouth and pumped his length furiously, leaving the vibrator deep inside of Sakura. She arched beneath him watching as he knelt above her and rubbed himself.

"Stop." she begged him.

"What is it blossom?" Itachi asked huskily watching Sakura struggle to tell hi exactly what she wanted. "Show me." he ordered, and Sakura wrapped a hand around him, leading him by his cock until it rested on her chest between her breasts. Itachi smiled realizing what she wanted.

He reached down to her breasts, kneading and pulling at her hard nipples and pushed them together around his throbbing erection and began to thrust in and out between them bringing himself back to the brink of orgasm.

"Tell me Sakura." he grunted, still pumping his hips with reckless abandon "Do you want me to come all over your pretty little chest? To mark you as my own?"

Sakura nodded furiously. "Kami yes!" she cried putting Itachi over the edge. He roared in his release spraying his hot seed over Sakura's chest.

"On no." he mused, looking down at her chest. "Look at the mess that I've made. I suppose I must clean it up." and with that Itachi bent his head and lavished Sakura's chest with his tongue cleaning himself off of her.

With the vibrator sill working hard inside of her, Sakura squirmed under Itachi's talented hands. He kissed her long and hard allowing her to taste his essence on his tongue, before sliding his hand down to her hip and pulling out the convulsing toy before shutting it off. Sakura sighed with relief, no longer working to keep her orgasm at bay.

Itachi kept his hand between Sakura's thighs lightly thumbing the space above her opening.

"What shall we do?" he wondered aloud "While we wait for me to become… able again?" he pressed his semi hard length against her.

"This?" he questioned, bringing his lips up to suck on the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Or perhaps this" he moved down to her breast.

"Ahh…"

"No… I think maybe this." Sakura felt rather than saw Itachi's wicked grin before he pressed his lips to her wet opening.

Itachi's mouth was just as talented as his hands. When he bit lightly on her clit she cried out and gripped the headboard so hard that her knuckles turned white. When he flattened out his tongue and licked her slit, she twisted violently making Itachi hold her down. And when he dipped his tongue into her opening and slowly tongue fucked her, she saw stars and arched her back coming completely off of the bed despite Itachi's grip on her waist.

He stopped abruptly, and Sakura snapped her head down to glare at him. Itachi merely smiled and crawled back on the bed lifting his hips just a little to give her a good view of his now fully erect penis.

"You may come when ready blossom." he told her before placing himself at her opening and plunging deep inside.

He had only pumped his hips twice before Sakura screamed and orgasmed around him. Itachi stilled his hips and waited for her to come down from her high.

When Sakura's breathing returned to normal and her eyes refocused she could see Itachi holding himself above with one arm and a wicked grin playing across his deliciously full lips.

"What?" she asked, wary of what his smile would mean.

Itachi smiled wider and held up the vibrator newly coated with lubricant. If Sakura had cared to look down at the bed she would have seen the bottle of open lube lying beside her, but as it was she didn't care to at all.

Itachi slid out a Sakura for a moment so he could more easily lift her hips and carefully push the vibrator into her ass. She whimpered, not used to being filled in that way. Itachi picked up the lubricant and liberally squirted some into one of his hands. After closing and tossing aside the nearly empty bottle, he rubbed his hands together.

"What are you do- OH!"

Itachi grabbed Sakura's breasts and after playing with them for a moment trailed the viscous liquid down her sides and stomach. He bent his head down blew a trail of hot fire down her torso paying special attention to her pebbled nipples and bellybutton.

"Itachi!" she cried, tired of his teasing.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Will you just fuck me already?"

Itachi smirked. "Of course."

He plunged his hardened dick into her once again, quickly pumping his hips into her weeping pussy.

Itachi thrust into Sakura recklessly as she arched and cried out beneath him. His hands gripped her hips to hold her steady while he worked her, her juices coating his cock as their hips slammed together.

Sakura's cries got louder and her walls began to tighten around Itachi's length. He reached behind her, grasping the vibrator with his long fingers and slammed into her from behind as he thrust from the front hitting her sweet spot and making her contract violently around him. Itachi orgasmed with two more thrusts of his hips exploding inside of Sakura.

Itachi rolled onto his back, taking Sakura with him to lie on top of him not removing his softened cock from her warm depths. He removed the vibrator from Sakura and shut it off without looking tossing it to the ground.

They both lay on the bed, breathing heavily in the aftermath of their orgasms, when Sakura lifted her head and whispered in Itachi's ear, her voice rough with passion.

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

**There are 2,265 words in this, don't you think that that deserves a review? Cause I sure do, just hit the button it's quite big with green letters on it, you can't miss it. Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
